The present invention relates to a system for handling agricultural chemicals and, more particularly, to a closed distribution system for agricultural chemicals that are supplied in dry form.
Today, chemicals are utilized by many growers to fend off or destroy pests, weeds, and diseases which ravage or inhibit the growth of the intended crop. These chemicals come in many different forms depending on the intended use or the grower's preference. In the agricultural community, dry form chemicals are widely utilized in conjunction with planters towed by tractors to spread the chemical onto the field.
Currently, dry form agricultural chemicals are supplied to the grower in 50 pound bags which must be carried to the distribution hopper, opened, and their contents dumped. As the chemical material such as pesticides, herbicides, or the like is dumped from the opened bags into the planter hopper, chemical dust and other contaminants are released into the air. These residues are breathed by the handler who pours the contents of the bag into the hoppers. In addition, the residues cling to the skin and clothing as well as to the machinery and surrounding structures. Very often, these chemicals are quite harsh or toxic and it is desirous that the grower be able to handle these chemicals without coming into contact with them, as they can be absorbed into the body through the skin. Further, it is desirous that such chemicals are not inhaled, as detrimental effects such as sickness, poisoning, or the like can occur.